Stopping Dawn
by RatedAwesome
Summary: Summary inside. Rated M for blood, gore, violence, and sexual themes.
1. prolouge

Summary: Solvane, a wander with no destination, Visits Cyrodiil, the seat of the Empire. Upon entering the country he finds himself hunted by a mysterious group wearing red. The chase lands him in jail but when he decides to escape with the emperor who is being targeted by assassins, he finds himself to be the one person keeping a daedric cult from taking over all of Tamriel. With the Amulet of Kings in hand he sets out to find the last heir to the throne before the Mythic Dawn find him first.

AN: Oblivion was one, and is still, one of my favorite games and although this fanfiction will follow the story closely i will be changing somethings about the original Oblivion plot... like the ending to the game. Also I will introduce some OCs that will be involved with my characters back story. This follows the main plot line of Oblivion.

Disclaimer: I do not own Elder Scrolls. I wish I do, but I don't.

* * *

Figures cloaked in red slowly made their through the trees. The forest was still. Night surrounded them and shrouded the forest in darkness. A thick mist floated up from the nearby bay and added to their cover. Carefully and quietly they made their way through the bushes. Their breathing was steady as they approached the ambush site: a section of a stone paved road near the Imperial City. As quite as they could they positioned themselves among the trees. The leader of the group made a couple hand signals and half of the party of eight quickly and silently ran over to the other side of the road. Once in position they waited, unmoving. The Imperial city could be seen down the road, its white walls and buildings standing out among the mountains and night sky. The White Gold tower stretched towards the sky and looks like it would touch the stars. The moons were well across the sky when they could hear their target coming down the road. The target was on the back of a brown horse and riding as fast as he could. He was covered with a tattered black cloak and wore worn leather armor. The rider was tired from the chase and was desperate to escape. With one hand on the hilt of his iron sword he rode onwards. He approached the ambush site unaware of what was ahead.

Soon he was in place and the leader of the attackers shot a spell at the rider. The ice hit the rider in the side. He fell off his horse and tumbled into the bushes. The horse was startled by the spell and ran off into the night. The cloaked men swarmed their victim. The rider stumbled to his feet and drew his blade. His attackers started to surround themselves with glowing red mist as their robes began to change. Dark grey demonic armor appeared on them as their robes disappeared. The magic gathered at their hands and formed a weapon. Outnumbered the rider knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against them. Four of them lunged at him while the others stood back and used spells. He ducked to dodge the first attack. He could feel the demonic long sword brushing against the top of his hood. Leaping forward he slammed his body into the attackers stomach. The attacker was sent back into his comrade and they both fell to the ground. The rider turned quickly and uppercutted the next man. His blade cut through his attackers under arm and sliced open the armpit. Large amounts of blood immediately started flowing from the wound. The rider gave a small smile knowing that the wound was fatal. Swinging his sword up the meet the fourth's mace he blocked the attack. He kicked the man in the chest to cause an opening then ran him through. The rider quickly moved back but his sense of victory was quickly doused. The four that stayed behind were healing the other wounds. He cursed under his breath. He knew that they were wizards but he didn't know that they were also healers. Now he was defiantly done for.

The rider defended himself to the best of the abilities. His right arm was now burned a bit from fire spells and hurt greatly every time he moved it. It was when he managed to take down two of them that an opening to escape appeared. The attackers left an opening in their haste to attack him. Running to the right the rider sprinted past them and into the forest. He immediately started removing parts of his armor and dropping his belt, along with his sword, in an effort to make himself lighter. His attackers summoned heavy armor and hoped to overpower him but he knew that it would make them slower. Knowing that soon they would cancel the magic and have their armor disappear he picked up the pace. Branches whipped at him as he ran. Leaving small cuts in the areas where they hit his skin. The sound of rushing water reached his ears. His foot landed in a small stream that was almost invisible because of the fog. His gaze followed the stream and saw that it reached the edge of a cliff and fell right into the bay. He could hear his pursuers closing in. The got rid of their armor like he predicted but he knew that they could summon it back in a moment's notice; seeing no other option the sprinted towards the cliff. Six crimson robes appeared out of the forest. They started shooting spells of all kinds in hopes to damage their prey. One cloaked man reached down and sent electricity into the stream. The rider heard it and quickly jumped up on a nearby rock and used the rocks as stepping stones. He was almost to the edge of the cliff and was prepared to jump when he felt something cold impale his leg. The rider grit his teeth and looked down at his leg. An ice spike was impaled in his left shin. Stumbling forward the rider didn't have time to regain his balance before a second ice spike was shot into his shoulder. He fell forward and off the edge of the cliff.

The robed figures stopped at the top of the cliff and looked down into the water. They waited for a while but he didn't surface.

"Do you see anything?" asked the leader looking towards the woman on his right.

She stood there for a moment. Her eyes had a pink glow to them. "No," she shook her head. "I detect no life force in the water."

"What a shame." The leader muttered.

Another member of the party spoke with a sense of panic. "But are we not supposed to take him alive? He will be mad when he finds out that our target is dead."

The leader was quiet for a moment then spoke to the group. "Our target put up a fight and killed two of our own. The master will understand why he died," the leader looked up towards the Imperial city. The sky was getting brighter as the sun rose above the mountains. "Dawn is breaking."

"Greet the new day." The others chimed in unison. With one last glance at the water the leader turned and headed back into the woods with his group.

The harbor in the imperial city was quiet. Most of the city was still asleep and the guards, in their steel imperial armor, went about their usually patrols. Suddenly a figure bursts out of the water and grabs a hold of the side of one of the ships in the harbor. Panting the rider looked down to his hand. A silver ring with runes etched into the surface was on his middle finger. The runes showed that it was enchanted to allow the wearer to breath underwater.

Smiling he gave it a kiss. "Thanks to you I escaped death." Looking around he saw that the closest way up onto the dock was a good swim away. He tried to swim but flinched in pain. His wounds were still untreated. He was lucky that he managed to make it to the harbor. Looked up at the boat he noticed that it wasn't a bad climb and the wound on his shoulder wasn't as bad as his leg and the burn on his arm wasn't hurting as much as it was. Hoisting himself out of the water he climbed the edge of the ship and collapsed panting on its deck. He closed his eyes and laid there in silence as he plotted his next move. His moment of peace was interrupted when a cool blade was pressed against his throat. His golden eyes opened and looked at the wielder of the blade threw his dark bangs.

A finely dressed woman, probably owner of the ship, had a silver sword against his throat and was accompanied by some guards. "You're under arrest for trespassing." She stated. The guards but their hands on the hilt of their swords in case he resisted.

The rider sighed. 'This just isn't my day' he thought as he was dragged to his feet and taken to the prison.


	2. First Gate: Lucky Escape

AN: Sorry for the title change. I realized Agent of Fate wasn't quite appropriate for a title so I changed it to Stopping Dawn. I hope you guys enjoy it! Please Review!

Disclaimer: I do now own Elder Scrolls.

* * *

The prison cell was small but not cramped. To say that it was it was uncomfortable would be an understatement. The grey stone bricks were cold and there were chains hanging from the ceiling. The only source of light, besides the torches by the cell door, came from a small window near the ceiling. There was no bed to speak of, but there was a mat. The only furniture that was present was a small wooden table and a short stool. The cell's occupant was an imperial man with long unkempt hair and golden eyes. He sat on the stool with his back against the stone wall. His left arm was resting on the table and kept him up right. Sleep was about to take him for the first time in nearly two days. As his heavy eye lids were closing his arm slid on the table. Each cell had a tan jug and cup that is full with water every meal time. His arm hit the base of the jug and it fell off the table. The water spilled from the jug but it did not hit the floor. His hand quickly shot out and caught the handle of the jug. He let out an irritated sigh and he set the jug back on the table. The incident caused him to wake up. Sleep now seemed farther away than it had been.

"A year," he groaned. The imperial rubbed his eyes as if to make the shadows under them disappear. "I got a year in prison because of trespassing. I swear upon the divines that if I see that noble woman again I will give her a piece of my mind." He promised himself. After what felt like an eternity of sitting the man got up and started pacing the room.

He walked from the wall to the cell door and was about to turn back when a voice from the cell across from him called out to him. "Oh, look, an Imperial in the Imperial Prison," A dark elf walked up towards the bars of his cell and sneered at him. "I guess they don't play favorites, huh? Your own kinsmen think you're a piece of human trash. How sad. I bet the guards give you "special" treatment before the end. Oh, that's right. You're going to die in here, Imperial! You're going to die! Imperial criminal scum like you give the Empire a bad name, you see. You're an embarrassment. Best if you just... disappeared."

The imperial scowled at him. "You will be long dead before me. Valen, was it?"

Valen laughed at him. "My time is almost up. From what I hear you have a year to go," suddenly there was a noise from the top of the stairs. Valen smiled at him. "Hear that? The guards are coming for you!" the dark elf stepped away from the bars laughing. The imperial wanted nothing more than to cut the man's throat but knew that killing the man would have to wait. There was someone coming down the stairs. As they grew closer the imperial stepped back into the shadows of his cell.

"My sons…they're dead, aren't they?"

"We don't know that, Sire. The messenger only said they were attacked."

"No, they're dead. I know it."

"My job right now is to get you to safety." Three warriors, judging by their uniform and the katanas they bore you could tell that they were members of the Blades the Emperor's guard. The prisoner's eyes fell upon the fourth man in the group. He was an elderly man, in his late eighties with white wavy shoulder length hair. He had icy blue eyes that seemed to look straight through you. He wore a floor length royal purple robe with white fur lining and sleeves that stopped at his elbow. The robe had a red and gold lining that matched the under shirt. Around his neck was a red jewel that seemed to have a presence of its own.

"What's this prisoner doing here? This cell is supposed to be off limits!" said the captian. She looked through the bars and glared at the imperial.

"Usual mix up with the watch. I…" started to explain one of the blades.

"Never mind, get that gate open," she commanded. "stand back prisoner we won't hesitate to kill you if you get in our way!"

The imperial crossed him arms and stood in the corner. "Stay put, Prisoner." Commanded one of the Blades as he pointed to the floor, but the imperial just rolled his eyes.

The moved through the cell and towards the wall farthest from the prisoner. The well dress man who could only be the Emperor stopped and stared at the prisoner. "You… I've seen you," he walked closer to the prisoner. "Let me see your face," he requested. The imperial hesitated but stepped out into what little light the cell had. "You are the one from my dreams… then the stars were right, and this is the day. Gods give me strength."

The imperial looked at him with confusion and interest. "What's happening?"

The emperor looked at him sadly "Assassins attacked my sons, and I'm next. My Blades are leading me out of the city along a secret escape route. By chance, the entrance to that escape route leads through your cell."

"So, do you know why I've been thrown in a high security prison for three years for trespassing?" He asked with an irritated tone.

"Perhaps the Gods have placed you here so that we may meet. As for what you have done... it does not matter. That is not what you will be remembered for." He gave a small smile but there was still sadness in his eyes.

"Gods? I go my own way."

"So do we all. But what path can be avoided whose end is fixed by the almighty Gods?"

He captain walked over to the wall and pressed one of the bricks in making the wall open. "Sire, please, we must keep moving." The stone wall swung open revealing a tunnel. The group made their way through the opening and down into the tunnel. The imperial watched them go then went over to his cell door.

Standing there he looked at the dark elf prisoner who was taunting him just moments ago. "Hmm," he smiled at the prisoner. "I guess I'm not dying here after all." With that he turned and headed down the tunnel before Valen could say anything in return. The tunnel was dark. It led out into an underground ruin. 'These look Ayleid,' He thought to himself as he studied the structure. 'But they look odd, basic even for an Ayeid ruin. They might have come by every decade or two to patch up the structure a bit.' As he studied the ruins he saw the Emperor and his guard heading down a set of stairs. He followed but not too closely. The last thing he wanted was to get in the way of the Emperors guard.

He followed them down the stairs and saw them turn down a hallway. When he reached the same hallway he heard the Blades shout. The imperial heard the sound of blades being drawn and suddenly their shouts were joined by the battle cries of the attackers. He took a peak around the corner and saw the Emperor's guard doing battle with a group of men that wore the same armor as the ones who attacked him days ago. The battle was over quickly but the imperial saw that there was one guard missing. They talked to themselves as they headed down the stairs and towards a door. The prisoner followed them looking at the bodies of the three assassins and the Blade captain. Suddenly he realized he was standing next to someone. He looked up and standing in front of him was one of the blades, a redguard. 'What was his name again?' wondered the imperial. 'Brandon, Barney, Barb? Something with a B..," His thoughts were interrupted by the Blade giving him a serious look and pointing down at the ground. "Stay here, prisoner, don't try to follow us." With that he turned around and walked through the door.

The imperial stared at him for a while before muttering to himself. "What am I a dog? That's the second time he has done that to me." A sound to his right caught his attention. The wall was crumbling. Several rats made their way through the opening but the prisoner didn't care he bent down and grabbed the steel short sword that the captain had on her. He made quick work of the rats and walked over to the bodies of the assassins. When they died their armor turned back into the familiar red robes. He heard a low moan and saw that one of the assassins was still alive. The imperial stood over her wondering if he should finish her off.

The assassin's eyes opened and she looked at him with surprise. "Y-you," she started coughing up blood. 'If I don't kill her now she will just die from her wounds later.' He concluded. "I… we…. You fell."

"Aha! I see." He nodded in understanding. She was part of the group that attacked him on the road. Without saying anything he lifted his sword and sliced her neck open. Blood splattered on his arm and clothes. Standing up he looked down at her glossy eyes. Satisfied by her death he made his way towards the door and tried to open it: locked. He let out a tired sigh. The hole in the wall seemed to be his only exit. Before he made his way through the hole he stopped and looked back at the Captain's body. A few feet away from the corpse laid the fallen blade's sword. Letting out an irritated sigh, mostly directed at himself, he walked over and picked up the blade.

"Wasting my time retrieving swords." He muttered. The prisoner knew that the Blades have something called the 'Halls of the Blades' where the place the sword of a fallen blade who has done a good deed. With the sword secured around his waist he made his way through the hole in the wall.

The tunnel was full of rats and one zombie but they didn't pose a problem to him. Goblins started to appear in the caverns. Not that the prisoner was surprised but he wasn't prepared. His wounds were still healing from the ambush. He glanced around the corner and saw one… two… three... about five goblins. One of them was a witch. They had round monkey like faces with beady black eyes. The goblins wore tatter pieces of clothes over their leathery green skin, most likely the got the cloth from victims that they either kidnapped or strayed into the cavern.

The imperial sighed. He could feel his wounds aching but felt the need to press on. The man wanted to catch up with the Emperor. A desire to follow someone was new to him. He glanced over at the goblins. 'Need to make this quick.' He thought as he drew his blade. The goblin closest to him was the first to go. He charged forward and with one swing he sliced the goblins head off. The others charged at him and fell. It wasn't long before the only left standing was the witch. Lightning shot at him from across the room and hit him on his wounded shoulder. He hissed at the pain and fell on his knees. Deciding to ignore it he stood up, raised his sword above his head, and charged at the witch. The imperial swung the sword downwards across the witch's chest. With the last goblin dead he quickly made his way out of cavern.

Eventually he found himself at an opening. He was back at the ruins and could hear the Blades talking.

"We should find a defensible spot and protect the Emperor until help arrives."

"Help? What you think help will get here before more of those bastards? We need to get the Emperor out of here."

They started shouting and drawing their swords. More assassins were attacking the Emperor. The prisoner jumped down and ran towards the fight. He came to a stop on top of a wall. Looking down he could see that the fight was almost over; the last assassin was being cut down. He jumped down jumped down to where they stood. One of the Blades glared at him and raised his Blade. "It's that prisoner again," he growled. "Kill him! He might be working for the assassins!" the prisoner narrowed his eyes into a glare; ready to strike.

"No," interrupted the Emperor. "He is not one of them. He can help us. He must help us."

The blade nodded and sheathed his sword. "As you wish, Sire."

Uriel Septim turned to the prisoner; looking him with his icy blue eyes. The imperial shivered under his gaze. He heard rumors about how those of the Septim blood can see more in men than others. He never thought it was true till today. "They cannot understand why I trust you. They've not seen what I've seen," that line made the prisoner's belief in the Septim's power grow but also his curiosity. "How can I explain? Listen. You know the Nine? How they guide our fates with an invisible hand?"

The prisoner shook his head. "I don't think about it. I've never been the religious sort."

"I've served the Nine all my days and I chart my course by the cycles of the heavens. The skies are marked with numberless sparks, each a fire and everyone a sign. I know these stars well, and I wonder… which sign marked your birth?" he asked. The prisoner stared at him for a while."

"Oh," the prisoner realized that the Emperor was waiting expecting an answer. "I think it's the Warrior."

"The signs I read show the end of my path. My death, a necessary end, will come when it will come." He said somberly.

"What about me?" the prisoner asked curiously.

"Your stars are not mine. Today the Warrior shall prove a stalwart companion when fortune fades."

The prisoner was silent for a moment before asking. "Where are we going?"

"I go to my grave. A tongue shriller than all the music calls me. You shall follow me yet for a while, then we must part."With that he turned to continue down the escape route.

"Here," said one of the blades. 'Baurus! That was his name.' realized the prisoner. "Make yourself useful. Take this torch and stick close." He lit a torch and handed it to the prisoner.

Unsurprisingly there were more assassins waiting further down the escape route. The group fought bravely to protect the Emperor and managed to slay every assassin so far. As they were nearing the end of the route the atmosphere among the group became tenser. One of the blades went ahead to see if the area was secure. Glenroy gestured that the coast is clear and they moved forward. The group descended down a flight of stairs that was placed in the center of the room. The room itself had a high ceiling and several pillars. Besides the way they came, there seemed to be only to ways out. One was in front of the stairs and the other was to the right. They approached an iron gate on the right and beyond it was the sewer, but when Glenroy tried to open it was locked from the other side.

"Damnit," he exclaimed. "The gate is bared from the other side, a trap!"

"What about that side passage over there?" suggested Baurus.

"Worth a try. Let's go." They drew their blades and headed towards the other door.

Upon entering the room they discovered that it was a dead end. They had no time to talk about where they were heading next, however. The sound of the door opening at the top of the stairs caught their attenchion.

"There behind us! A trap," growled Glenroy. "Wait here, sire."

Baurus looked towards the prisoner. "Wait here with the Emperor. Guard him with your life." Shouting out a battle cry they both charged forward to meet the assassins. The prisoner drew his blade; ready for any assassin that might come through.

Glancing at the somber look on the Emperor's face he made his way over to his side. His gaze locked on the door. "Is this it then?" he asked.

The Emperor nodded. "My guards are strong and true, but even the might of the Blades cannot stand against the power that rises to destroy us. The Prince of Destruction awakes, born anew in blood and fire. These cutthroats are but his mortal pawns. Take my amulet. Give it to Jauffre, I have a secret son, and Jauffre alone knows where to find him. Find the last of my blood and close shut the marble jaws of Oblivion.

The prisoner stretched out his hand and took the crimson amulet. "I… I won't forget you." He said awkwardly. In all his life he never had to say goodbye.

The Emperor nodded. "Remember me, remember my words. This burden is now yours alone. You hold our future in your hands." Suddenly a blade was driven into the Emperor's back. He fell to the ground revealing an assassin behind him. The prisoner was quick to strike the attacker. After exchanging a few blows he found and opening and plunged his blade with enough force to break through his helmet and into his skull. The body stood for a second of two before tumbling to the ground. Smirking with satisfaction he tried to pull his sword out only to find that it broke with the force of the hit. He glanced around the room and found what he was looking for. Part of the wall was open now revealing a secret way into the room. 'That must be where the assassin came from.' He thought.

"No…" He heard someone whisper. Turning he saw Baurus standing over the late Emperor. Unsure of what to do the prisoner walked over to Baurus and stood by his side. "We've failed. I… I've failed. The Blades are sworn to protect the Emperor now he and all his airs are dead," He was shaking but no tears were showing. The prisoner stood there silently. "The amulet. Where's the Amulet of Kings? It isn't on the Emperor's body." He said in a slight panic.

"He gave it to me." The prisoner stated.

"Strange, he saw something in you, trusted you. They say it's the dragon blood that flows through the blood of ever Septim. They can see more than lesser man." He looked at the prisoner, studying him. "The amulet is a sacred symbol of the empire. Most think that it's the Red Dragon Crown but that's just jewelry. The amulet has real power: only the heir can wear it they say… did he say why he gave it to you?"

"I need to find a man called Jauffre. He knows where the Emperor's last son is."

"Hmm… nothing I ever heard of but Jauffre would be the one to know. He is the grandmaster of my order. He lives quietly as a monk at Weynon Priory, outside of Chorrol."

The prisoner nodded. "I understand." With that he started heading towards the wall where the assassin came through.

"Wait," Baurus called. "You will need this," He handed the prisoner a key. "It opens the door to the sewer. There are a few rats and goblins but you can handle them," the prisoner nodded and turned to leave again but the Blade grabbed his arm. "I never got your name."

The imperial looked at him for a moment. "It's Solvane. No last name." With that Solvane made his way through the secret entrance and to the sewers.


	3. Second Gate: I hate you

AN: I must apologize to all of you. I was preparing to write chapter three and decided to reread chapter two in case I forgot any details. After skimming through it I realized that I am have been careless and my computer has been trolling me a bit, by rearranging/deleting my words. There were to many mistakes for my liking and I promise to check over each chapter more thoroughly. Again I'm sorry if any of the grammar mistakes got on your nerves. Please remember to review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Elder Scrolls.

* * *

Solvane shielded his golden eyes as he made his way through the sewer gates and into the outside. It was a beautiful day and the world looked peaceful. Letting out an exhausted sigh he looked down to the amulet in his hand. It was then that he noticed that the torn up rags, which were given to him as clothes, were covered blood. 'First I need some proper clothes,' he thought. He looked up at the Imperial city towering behind him. 'I just escaped from prison so it might not be the wisest choice to enter the city.' Solvane grabbed a hold of the iron bracers that were still on his wrists and tried to pry them off. Realizing that he wouldn't be able to remove them without the assistance of some tools he headed down the coast to look for the things he need.

"Clothes, food, tools…" he muttered under his breath. "Where will I get those," suddenly something out the corner of his eye caught his attention. Across the water three merchants were standing around by a broken cart, arguing. A devious smile graced his lips at he looked as his new target.

"I told you to check the cart before we left but no! That was obviously too hard for you! Instead you go off drinking!" A breton yelled at his nord companion. The third member of their party, a redguard woman, ignored them and instead decided to check the cart to see if it could be repaired.

"And I told you that we should make two trips instead of putting everything into one cart," the nord shouted back. "The cart broke because you put too much on it! Not because it wasn't in good shape!"

Solvane slowly emerged from the water and onto the shore. No one noticed his presence. He made his way over and pressed up against the cart. The woman was the closest and out of the men's view. He looked at the fallen merchandise smiled as be picked up some rope. 'Finally some luck. Hopefully it continues but if it doesn't I could just easily kill them and take what I need.' He thought with glee.

"FINE," the nord was now yelling at the top of his lungs. "I'LL HEAD OVER TO THE IMPERIAL CITY AND BUY ANOTHER HORSE SO THAT WE CAN HAUL EVERYTHING BY HORSE BACK!" with that he stormed out down the road and out of sight. This was his chance. Moving quickly he grabbed the woman and covered her mouth so that she wouldn't scream. He quickly tied up and gagged her. Then he jumped out from behind the cart and grabbed the breton. He was harder to take down but soon the Breton was also tied up and was lying on the ground next to his comrade.

"I'm sorry about this," said Solvane. He was rooting through the cart taking anything that he may need. "This will work," He picked up some armor that was buried at the bottom of the cart. It was leather armor with iron plating on the chest, right leg, and left arm. The right arm was sleeveless and the leather was soft. It was worn out from all the battles it has seen. Solvane quickly put it on leaving his bloody rags in its place. He took out the Amulet of Kings and slipped it into the pocket on his left. "As I was saying," Solvane continued as he adjusted the armor straps so that it fit. "I'm sorry for this, I really am. It's just that I need this and you don't," He grabbed a long hooded coat, most likely the Breton's from the size of it, and put that on as well. "I promise that if I remember this, I shall repay you, eventually." With that Solvane walked over to their only horse and checked the bags that were attached to the settle. Removing the heavier items, but leaving the food and camping gear, he mounted the horse and rode off.

It was past noon by the time he reached the road that would take him to Chorrol. Solvane glanced at it has he rode past. As it passed him by he felt a tingle of regret but he shook it off. 'It doesn't matter. They can manage. I need for focus on getting out of Cyrodiil before they find me again.' He told himself. 'It's every man for himself, it always is.' With that thought in his head, he road onwards towards Bruma, towards the boarder of Skyrim, without remorse. Reaching into the pocket he pulled out the amulet with a thoughtful look. "Maybe I can sell you or something," he pondered. "I bet that you will fetch a nice price." The amulet gave a faint glow. Solvane stopped the horse and inspected the amulet. Suddenly the amulet glowed white and burned his hand. The horse bucked and Solvane fell backwards off the horse. He groaned as he helped himself up. He was uninjured but his left hand was badly burned on his left hand. Solvane inspected the burn mark on his hand. It was in the shape of a diamond and covered most of the inside of his hand. Curseing he stormed over to where the amulet fell. He tried to pick it up once more only to get his fingertips burned. Anger swelled up inside him. He mounted his horse without a word and rode off without looking back.

He stopped somewhere in the forests by Bruma. The sun was setting and he decided to make camp. Ever sense he left the amulet laying in the road Solvane found that the feeling of regret, that he thought he shook off before, had returned and hasn't eased throughout the whole ride. He squatted down to make a place for a fire but decided against it. Instead he took the bedroll and laid it out underneath a large tree. He quickly tired the horse to a branch so that it wouldn't wander. After eating and drinking he became drowsy and drifted off to sleep.

_He awoke in a large luxurious bed with soft red blankets and crisp white pillows. Despite it being so dark he had no problems seeing. Glancing around the room he could see that he was obviously in the house of a wealthy nobleman. The room was decorated in silks and dark wooden furniture. There were no windows but somehow he knew it was night. His gold eyes flicked to the right. Light streamed into the room as one of the double doors opened. The man who opened it did so with unnatural silence. He had pale blonde hair that went to his shoulder with bangs. His eyes were a golden color also and he had pale gaunt features. "Good morning, Lord Alexander," He smiled and silently moved over to the bed. He held the lord's outfit for the day "Lord Crasval is here to see you in regards to the 'missing' people that have disappeared from his land."_

_Alexander scowled. "Why do I have to listen to that human lord? His people should feel honored that they went 'missing', as he phrases it," Alexander sat up and swung his feet over the side of the bed. "is he waiting in the parlor, Sebastian?" _

"_Yes," he answered. Sebastian placed the clothes on the bed next to Alexander then turned to bow to the lord. "Fair warning, My Lord, he is even more enraged than his last visit. I doubt this will end peacefully." _

_The lord smiled. "How delightful." Sebastian bowed to him then turned to leave. The outfit that Sebastian picked for him was a black and gold doublet with matching pants and boots. With it was a black cape with gold trim that would fall over his left shoulder. Once he was ready he made his way to the parlor where his angry guest was waiting._

_Upon entering the room he found Lord Crasval, a high elf, standing in the center of the room pacing and ranting. He brought two battlemage body guards. Once he caught site of Alexander he glared at him. "If looks could kill," Alexander muttered under his breath but then in a happier voice said. "Well met, Lord Crasval. I understand that you are here about your missing people?" _

"_Yes, Lord Alexander," you could hear the venom in his voice as he addressed the lord. "Three of the villagers that work on were visited by some of the members of your faction and the next morning they were nowhere to be seen. I have been lenient before; politely asking and waiting for a proper response, but this time I will not have it! I want you to return my villagers to me or offer up your own people to take their place!"_

_Still smiled Alexander replied with a chuckle. "I'm sorry but I just can't my people make horrible slaves and your people are indisposed."_

"_Indisposed?! What did your men do?! I demand retribution upon those who have done harm to my people!" He roared._

_Alexander just smiled but this time it wasn't friendly. "Your people are dead, but worry not. You will see them in the afterlife." With that Alexander lunged at the lord and sunk a pair of fangs into his throat. The battlemages moved to attack but were cut off by Sebastian and the other servents. They tore off the armor and sunk their teeth into the guards' flesh. _

_The lord dropped Crasval the moment his victim's heart stopped beating. He looked down at the body and smiled. His smile grew as he heard a voice whisper to him. "Yes. This is part of you. Don't lose it or you will break. Change means that the end is upon you." _

"_Yes." Alexander muttered. The room seemed to disappear and started being devoured shadows._

_Suddenly he felt something cold stab him in the chest, but when he looked down he saw nothing. He felt a cold hand grab his chin and force him to look up. Alexander found himself speechless as he looked into the eyes of the woman. It looked like she was made out of shimmering light. She smiled at him. "Change"_

Solvane opened his eyes. The dream was still fresh in his mind and it made his heart race. After laying there and gathering his thoughts he had come to realize that there was something on him. Looking down at his chest he saw that the Amulet of Kings was sitting on top of him. He felt a bit confused then he felt relieved that it was safe, but didn't question the feeling. Hesitantly, he reached out and grabbed it. It didn't burn him.

"I hate you, you know that," he asked it. No reply. "I mean it. You, the emperor, everything: you're making me think weirdly." He let out a sigh as he stood up and pocketed the amulet. After packing up camp he mounted his horse and road towards Chorrol, resigning himself to his fate.


	4. Third Gate: Kvatch

AN: Okay, first things first, I would like to apologize for the very short chapter. I told me self that this chapter will go till he reaches Kvatch but I didn't expect it to be this short. The next one will be longer I promise. As always please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Elder Scrolls.

* * *

It was sunrise by the time Solvane arrived at Weynon Priory. As he approached the small group of buildings he reached down to his pocket where the amulet was tucked away. Not wanting to risk touching it directly, he gave the outside of his pocket a small pat to make sure it was still there. He jumped off the horse and quickly tied the reins to a well.

"This is the place." He sighed to himself as he made his way inside of the building. The inside of the stone building was simple but it wasn't uncomfortable. They had plain wood tables and chairs but comfortable looking beds and carpets that decorated the floor.

"Is there something we can help you with?" a voice asked. Solvane turned to look at a monk wearing black robes who was sitting at a table near the entrance.

"Is Jauffre here?" Solvane questioned.

"Yes. He is sitting at his desk. Up the stairs here and to the left." He replied gesturing to the staircase. Solvane gave him a small bow and went up the stairs. An old man wearing brown robes and has a receding hairline was sitting at the desk in front of a large window.

"Jauffre?" he asked as he approached the desk.

The old man looked up from his book. "Yes, is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh, good, I brought you the Amulet of King." He stated as he pulled the amulet out of his pocket and placed it on the desk. "Here, take it. I really don't want to carry it anymore."

"This cannot be. Only the Emperor is permitted to handle the amulet," he grabbed the amulet and looked it over. His expression turned from one of disbelief to one of shock. "By the Nines, this is the Amulet of Kings," He looked at Solvane with a fire in his eyes as he started questioning him. "Who are you? How did you get this? What do you know of the Emperor's death?"

"You may call me Solvane, no surname. As for the rest…" Solvane proceeded to tell Jauffre about what happened when to the Emperor and about the task that was given to him.

"As unlikely as your story sounds, I believe you," He looked down at the amulet with sadness in his eyes. "Only the strange destiny of Uriel Septim could have brought you to me carrying the Amulet of Kings."

"'Close shut the jaws of Oblivion', how can Oblivion threated us?"

"His meaning is unclear to me as well. The Emperor seemed to perceive some threat from the demonic world of Oblivion. The Prince of Destruction, Mehrunes Dagon, is one of the lords of Oblivion. But the mortal world is protected from the daedra of Oblivion by magical barriers," He paused for a moment in thought and then continued. "Only the Emperors truly understand the meaning behind the rituals of coronation. The Amulet of Kings is ancient. Saint Alessia herself received it from the gods. It is a holy relic of great power. When an Emperor is crowned, he uses the Amulet to light the Dragonfires at the Temple of the One in the Imperial City. With the Emperor dead and no new heir crowned, the Dragonfires in the Temple will be dark, for the first time in centuries. It may be that the Dragonfires protected us from a threat that only the Emperor was aware of."

For a moment Solvane waited in silence as Jauffre mulled over this new information. Eventually he broke the silence. "I need to find the Emperor's son and bring him here. Who and where is he?"

"His name is Martin. He serves Akatosh in the Chapel in the city of Kvatch south of here. You must go to Kvatch and find him at once. If the enemy is aware of his existence, as seems likely, he is in terrible danger. And please, let me know if there's anything you need." Without another word Solvane turned around and left.

He made his way outside and petted the horse he 'borrowed'. "Sorry boy. You can't return to your owner just yet," He mounted the horse and started riding towards the road. "We have a prince in distress to save." With a smirk on his face he road without stopping to Kvatch.

It was dark when he reached Kvatch. He dismounted and started walking towards a small camp up the road. Solvane put up his guard as he approched. Something wasn't right. A raindrop hit his cheek causing him to look up. His eyes widened as he saw a red glow coming from the top of the hill, from Kvatch. A crazed man ran up to him. "Quickly, we must hurry! The guards still hold the road but they wont hold it for long! We must flee!" he screamed and tried to run past him.

"Wait a minute," Solvane grabbed the man's arm to stop him. "What are you talking about?"

"Gods blood. You don't know? Hasn't anyone out there heard?!" he was in a panic. his eyes darted around as if he was expecting monsters to jump out of the bushes. "Daedra over ran Kvatch last night. Portals to Oblivion its-self opened outside the walls. They came from everywhere killing!"

Solvane felt his blood run cold. "Not everyone could be dead."

"See for yourself." the man exclaimed. "Kvatch is a smoking ruin, we are all that's left! Don't you understand we are doomed!" he took his arm out of Solvane's grip and ran down the road.

Solvane's arm stayed up in the air for a while before he let it fall to his side. 'He can't be dead.' he thought to himself. "I won't allow it." he growled under his breath as he made his way up to the camp. The camp only held a few survivors, non-of the priests. They were all exhausted and in tears. Some of them were shaking in fear and who could blame them. This was horrible. Solvane made his way up the hill towards the burning city. As he ascended the sky got brighter and burned red. The air seemed to get colder and the sound of thunder and flashes of light seem to come from everywhere. When he reached the top he stared wide eyed at what he saw. "Gods." The city was destroyed and a portal of fire and black stone was standing in front of the gate.


	5. Fourth Gate: I Know You

AN: Okay it's five in the morning :D and i managed to finish it. yay. so happy to be staying up this late. Anyways I have a few questions at the end of this chapter about the story and how I should continue it. Please to remember to enjoy your day and have fun and leave reviews and look at rainbows and eat sweets and do all sorts of happy feel good things. And please Review! :D

Disclaimer: I do no own Elder Scroll but how cool would that be?

* * *

The city was burning, Daedra were rampaging, and that gate is what's causing it all. Solvane watched as Daedra poured out of the fiery gate to attack the barricade. The guards shouted at each other as they rushed forward to meet the current bane of their existence. Solvane moved closer to the battle as they killed the Daedra and returned to their defensive positions.

"Citizen," Shouted a man. Solvane looked towards the man who he assumed was the guard captain. "This is no place for you! Turn back at once and return to camp!"

"And who might you be?" Solvane asked.

"I am Savlian Matius, Captain of the guard. I ask you once more. Leave and return to camp." He commanded with a stern tone. His uniform was torn and blood stained. Looking into his eyes you can tell that even though he is determined he is exhausted and losing faith.

Solvane looked at him for a moment with a sense of pity before responding. "I will not go to the camp. I'm here to help."

The captain's eyes widened in surprise at the offer, "A-are you serious about helping?! This is dangerous. I cannot guarantee that you will live." he asked.

Solvane let out a sigh at the thought. He didn't want all that time planning his escape and successfully running away to be for nothing, but something was driving him forward. "They have something of mine and I don't like it when people take my things. So yes, I'll help you."

Captain Marius gave him a confused expression for a moment before it turned into one of relief. "Alright, this is a brave thing you're doing," He gestured for Solvane to follow him and led him closer to the barricade. "There are people still trapped inside but we can't enter the city with that gate standing there. I sent in a team to close it but they haven't come out. I know the gate can be closed because they closed the others. I want you to go in and close that gate," He looked at Solvane with pleading eyes. "Can you do it?"

Solvane gave him a small smile. "I'll have it closed before you know it."

"Thank you. Divines protect us." With that Solvane moved out from the shelter of the barricade and towards the gate. He ignored the Daedra along the way, knowing that the guards could handle them and walked straight up to the gate. It was made of a pitch black stone that the fiery portal wrapped around. Holding his hand out, he stepped forward into the portal. It felt strange as the portal wrapped around him. Although it seemed to have been made of fire, it felt like he was passing through frost. The cold sensation made his skin tingle as he passed through. The world that greeted him on the other side looked like it was taken out of a nightmare. Dark stone towers were standing tall standing over everything else on the island. The Island was surrounded by a sea of fire and its dark stone was riddled with red vein. Bodies hung from giant blood stained spikes and gate ways, rotting and burning. The world was covered in fire and blood yet it chilled Solvane to the bone. It was unnatural. As he moved between rows of severed heads impaled on spikes and over a charred corpse, he felt the world disturb his very soul. 'To think that a Daedra realm could disturb even me,' He thought with a small smile. 'I guess that proves that some part of me is still human.' The sound of fighting tore him from his thoughts. Looking over by a bridge leading to a giant gate, he saw a lone Kvatch guard fighting four Dremora. Drawing his blade, Solvane rushed forward to help the guard. Two Dremora were about to jump down from the bridge and corner the man but Solvane lunged at them from behind. He sliced one across its back and when the other turned to face him he sliced open its neck. Blood spayed on his clothes as the Dremora Churl fell. He looked down at the guard and saw him cutting down one of the Dremora. The other was moveing behind him ready to strike him down. Solvane Jumped off the ledge and landed on the Dremora, driving his blade threw its neck.

"Thank the Nine," the guard exclaimed turning to him. "I never thought I'd see another friendly face!"Solvane sheathed his blade and faced him. The guard looked exhausted, sick even. He looked to be in his late twenties or thirties with pale eyes and brown hair with hints of grey.

"Are you the only survivor?" Solvane questioned.

"Y-Yes. The others... taken... they were taken to the tower! Captain Matius sent us in to try and close the gate. We were ambushed, trapped, and picked off. I managed to escape, but the others are strewn across that bridge. They took Menien off to the big tower. You've got to save him! I'm getting out of here!" His fear was obvious. It looked like he would break down at any moment.

After studying him for a second Solvane reached out and put his hand on the man's shoulder in an effort to comfort him. "It will be alright. Captain Matius is just outside the gate. You should head out and lend him a hand."

"The Captain is still holding the barricade? I figured I was the last one left alive. Alright, I'll try to get out of here and let the Captain know what's going on." Solvane gave the guard a pat on the shoulder and let him pass. He stood there for a moment, watching him to make sure he went through the gate. Once the guard was through the gate Solvane drew his sword and turned back towards the road. Following the path Solvane made his way through the realm striking down Daedra as he went. This world of blood and fire seemed to drain him but he kept moving forward until he was at the entrance to the tallest tower. Looking up at the tall dark structure Solvane let out an exhausted sigh and opened the door.

Holding his blood stained blade at the ready he quietly made his way inside. The interior was black and red and in the center of the room, surrounded by a red spike fence, was a pillar of fire shooting up towards the top. 'Red and black. What a surprise.' He thought sarcastically as he made his way towards the center. To his right he saw a grey door with gold down the center where it parts. Reaching the door it parted for him revealing a hallway heading upwards. Solvane made his way upwards as quietly as he could. It was dark and the place smelled like smoke, blood, and decay. The tower wasn't as guarded as Solvane expected. He ran into a few Dremora and Scamps and soon he found himself past the second level of the tower. He approached another door, expecting it to open but it didn't. 'The doors can lock?' he wondered as he studied the door. 'Where would they even put the key?' shaking his head he headed over to another door, praying that this one was open. It was. Beyond it was a narrow bridge leading to another tower. Solvane first looked at the spikes that decorated it then, grabbing the door from, he leaned forward to look over the ledge at the rocks and fire bellow.

He drummed his fingers against the wall. "This is a death trap," he muttered. "Then again, the whole place is." Seeing that he had no other options he quickly made his way across the bridge and to the next tower.

The inside of the tower was just like the other structures but was made out of a lighter stone. Solvane covered his nose at the stench the filled the tower. He glanced around at all the rotting corpses that hung from the ceiling. Moving upwards he ascended the spiral ramp towards the top. "You should not be here, mortal" A Dremora grabbed his mace and glared at Solvane. Next to him was a cage that held a wounded man, probably one of the Kvatch guards.

Solvane returned the Dremora's glare. "I killed the others and you will be no different." He charged at the Dremora and swung downwards to cut open its chest. The Dremora raised his mace, blocking the attack and countered by kicking Solvane in the chest. Solvane stumbled backwards and ducked when he saw his opponent attack his head. He jump forward and plunged his blade into the Dremora's stomach. Solvane used his foot to push his blade out of the Dremora. "Over here! Quickly," Shouted the caged man.

"You must be Menien." Solvane stated.

"Yes but you must act quickly! There's no time! You must get to the top of the large tower. The Sigil Keep, they call it. The keeper has the key! Take the key. Get to the Sigil Keep, and find the Sigil Stone. It's the only way. Don't worry about me; there's no time! Get moving," He ordered. The man was obviously tortured and they stripped him of his armor and weapons leaving only a pair of ragged pants. He was covered in various bruises and blood. Solvane turned from him and searched the Keeper's body. He found the key on the Keepe'rs belt. It was made of twisted metal and vaguely resembled what a key would look like in the mortal world. Pocketing the key Solvane made his way back to the cage and studied its black metal bars. "What are you doing," He shouted. "You have the key! Go close the gate! Leave me!"

"One of your guards begged me to save you. So I will." Ignoring the man's protests he grabbed the bars and started to pull. Solvane pulled but the bars wouldn't move. Taking a deep breath he tried again but this time he felt his skin burning as he added power to it. The bars started to creek as the force started to bend them. Black veins appeared under Solvane's skin near his eyes. His eyes opened showing the whites of the eyes turning black. With a final pull, the wall of bars was torn off and thrown to the side. Solvane blinked and let the black fade away before turning back towards Menien.

"How..," He stared at Solvane in shock.

"Are you fit enough to walk?" Solvane asked, avoiding the unspoken question. The man simply nodded. Solvane handed him the Keeper's mace and made his way out of the tower with Menien following him.

Back in the main tower Solvane approached the locked door only to find that the door opened on its own. "Now don't try too hard," Solvane told Menien. "Just stand back and only attack if you have to."

"Who do you think you are lecturing," he questioned. "I have at least twenty years on you, boy" Solvane looked at the man. He didn't realize how old he was but now that he looked at him closely he looked to be in his early fifties with white hair and half of his hair was gone leaving the top of his head bald. He gestured for Solvane to move forward. Turning back towards the hall Solvane headed forward up to the Sigil Keep.

Solvane cut down the last of the Dremora guarding the stone. Exhausted, he sheathed his blade and turned to look for Menien. The guard was slowly making his way up towards where Solvane was. His wounds were obviously taking their toll. He stopped by Solvanes side and looked at the black stone that was floating in the pillar of fire. "That must be it, the Sigil Stone." Solvane nodded and walked up to the stone. Reaching his hand through the fire he grabbed the stone. The pillar of fire erupted and engulfed the room. The placed started to collapse as the fire grew and soon Solvane and Menien were blinded by the fire's light. They shielded their eyes from the blinding light and felt the world around them changed. Suddenly it all went quiet for a moment before the roar of collapsing stone reached their ears. Opening their eyes they saw that they were outside of Kvatch and they gate blocking the entrance to the city collapsed.

The red sky that was covering Kvatch disappeared and was replaced with a thunderstorm. Solvane felt the raindrops fall on his cheeks and realized that compared to Oblivion it was warm. Shouting caught his attention. Tearing his eyes away from the sky he looked towards the barricade and saw the Captain and the guard he saved earlier running towards them.

"Ilend Vonius," exclaimed Menien and he embraced the guard. "I should have known that you would survive!"

"I'm glad to see that you've returned, Menien," Said Captain Matius. He patted Menien on the shoulder looking relieved and grateful. He then turned to Ilend. "Take him back to camp. Make sure he gets some rest."

"So," Solvane said, getting the Captain's attention. "Are you and your men ready to retake the city?"

The captain nodded. "Yes we charge whenever you are ready."

"I'm ready." Matius signaled his men to charge and drew is own blade. Solvane stood there for a moment as he allowed them to pass before entering the city himself. The city was in ruins. The tower of the chapel was destroyed, all the buildings were crushed and burned, and statues were wrecked. The only part of the city that seemed to be intact was the walls, of course, from what Solvane heard they didn't even need to breach them. Just like the tower back in Oblivion, the city was filled with Scamps and low ranking Dremora. 'The higher ups must have fled once the battle was over and left the "cleaning up" to their underlings.' Concluded Solvane as he watch the guards fight. For the most part Solvane stood back and watched but jumped in if a guard needed help. Suddenly he heard a scream come from the chapel. Bursting through its doors he saw that two Scamps managed to find a way in. A female guard, who was standing watch inside the chapel, was too preoccupied with one to notice the other approaching the civilians. With large strides, Solvane quickly made his way across the room and up to the altar. The Scamp, who was in the middle of trying to maul a civilian, didn't have a change to even scratch them before Solvane's blade sunk into its back. Solvane kicked the body aside and knelt down so that he was at eye level with the attacked man. "Are you alright?" Solvane asked. The man looked at him with wary electric blue eyes.

"Yes," He muttered running his fingers through his dark brown hair. "We are fine."

Solvane's eyes widened with realization. "You're Martin." Solvane stated. The man looked to be in his late twenties or thirties but he looked almost exactly like the late emperor; their facial structures were the same, they had the same shoulder length wavy hair, and the same eyes.

Martin gave Solvane a confused look. "Do I know you?" He asked.

Solvane grinned at him. "No," he answered. "But I know you."

* * *

AN: OKAY so as I said questions. right here. well more like I'm asking for your opinion. I'm not sure if i should describe battles in detail or continue doing time skips jump things like I did for the tower. I think that it might be a bit to much to write out every mission, every gate, that the main character tackles so would it be alright if I skip some missions? Like jump right to the end or should I right out every part? Or should I only right out missions that would be different in some way to the game? I would like to hear your opinions on it, being one of my first fanfictions and all. Anyways that's all I have to say. Stay Awesome, people.


	6. Fifth Gate: To Cloud Ruler Temple

AN: Long chapter guys. Please review! As always I wish to hear from you all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Elder Scrolls.

* * *

Solvane grinned at Martin's confused look. "Look, I know that you have no clue who I am, but," Solvane gave out a exhausted laugh. "I'm just happy that you're alive." Before Martin could reply Solvane got up and walked over to Captain Matius, who was debriefing his guard.

As he reached the captain he heard him say in a shocked voice, "That's it? There's no one else?!"

"There were others, sir," she replied. She sounded exhausted but her expression showed that she was determined to not let it show. "But they refused to stay put. We tried to convince them it was dangerous, but they left anyway. I guess they didn't make it."

"Very well," The captain glanced around the chapel before looking back to his guard. "The area outside the Chapel has been cleared and these people need to be taken to safety. Escort them to the camp south of here at once." He ordered.

The guard exclaimed. "But, sir, I want to fight!"

The captain nodded. "You will, soldier," He reassured. "Once they're secure, get back here immediately. We'll need every available blade and there'll be plenty of fighting to go around." The guard agreed. She spared a glance at Solvane then turned towards the civilians and started guiding them out of the chapel.

Solvane stood there next to the captain and watched the guard escort the civilians out. He met Martin's eyes before the door closed. With the civilians out of sight Solvane turned towards the captain and asked, "So, what's the next step?"

"Next, we talk back the castle. I need your help. You have more fighting experience then my men." He replied.

Solvane nodded in understanding. "I'm ready to head out."

It was still storming when Solvane slowly made his way down the road. Soaked and exhausted he aproched the camp holding a Kvatch cuirass under his arm, a gift from the captain. As he approached he saw that now that the gate is closed the adrenaline they once felt due to fear was gone and only left exhaustion and the crushing feeling of loss. Solvane made his way through the camp trying to find Martin. It didn't take him long to find him. Martin was sitting on a chair by a doused fire pit, letting himself get soaked by the rain. As Solvane approached him he could see the dark circles under Martin's eyes. The priest looked miserable, but who wasn't. He sat there staring at a non-existing fire and didn't even acknowledge Solvane when he came to a stop by his chair.

After a moment of silence Solvane cleared his throat. "Here you are, Martin. I was looking for you."

Martin looked up at Solvane with empty eyes. "I heard about how you helped the Guard drive the daedra back. Well done." He muttered somberly.

"Yes, yes, yes," Solvane briskly brushed off the comment. "You need to come with me. You're in danger Martin."

"Danger, you say," His voice became filled with bitter anger as he gave Solvane a small glare. "You came here to tell me this? Explain yourself or leave me alone. There are many others here who actually need your help."

"Well the Emperor told me to find you. He and Jauffre knew that you would be in danger." Solvane answered simply.

"The Emperor is dead. Who are you? What do you really want with me?" He stood up to face Solvane. There was still anger, irritation, in his voice but his eyes no longer glared at Solvane.

"You are Martin, right; the priest?" Solvane asked

Martin scoffed. "Yes. I'm a priest. Do you need a priest? I don't think I'll be much help to you. I'm having trouble understanding the gods right now. If all this is part of a divine plan, I'm not sure I want to have anything to do with it."

Solvane scowled at him. "Who cares if there is a Divine plan or not? It doesn't matter! We just need your help!"

"If you came to me for help, you're more of a fool than you look," At this Solvane's eyes narrowed down into a glare. "Look around. What good is a priest?" Martin gestured to the camp and its miserable inhabitants.

Solvane paused for a moment to take a deep breath then calmly addressed Martin. "You are the Emperor's illegitimate son."

"Emperor Uriel Septim? You think the emperor is my father," Martin shook his head in disbelief. "No, you must have the wrong man. I am a priest of Akatosh, My father was a farmer."

"The daedra," Solvane stopped talking as a man walked passed them. He watched the man carefully as he disappeared into a nearby tent then turned back to martin. "The daedra were here for you. You. Are. Their. Target," He whispered harshly, emphasizing each word. "That's why I need to get you out of here."

"An entire city destroyed to get at me? Why? ... Because I'm the emperor's son?" Martin's voice trembled as he became fearful.

"Martin," Taking on a softer soothing tone, Solvane put his hands on Martin's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "This is the truth. What reason would I have to lie to you about something this serious?"

Martin stared back for a moment and Solvane could see him calm down but only slightly. "I don't know. It's strange... I think you might actually be telling the truth. What does this mean? What do you want from me?"

"I need you to come with me. I need to get you out of here and to Weynon Priory so that Jauffre can speak with, and more importantly, so that you can be safe." Solvane let his arms fall back to his side as he waited for Martin's response. 'If he doesn't agree I could just tie him up and drag him there' Solvane mused.

They stood there in silence as the rain poured down around them. Martin stared at Solvane while he thought about what Solvane had said. Just when Solvane was seriously about to head out to find some rope Martin spoke. "You destroyed the Oblivion Gate, they say. You gave them hope," Solvane shifted uncomfortably at Martin's words but stayed silent. "You helped them drive the daedra back. Yes. I'll come with you to Weynon Priory and hear what Jauffre has to say. Lead on." Solvane nodded and turned back towards the road.

As they made their way out of came Solvane was surprised to see the horse he stole still there, waiting for him. As he approached the horse he gently ran his finger through its mane. Giving it a small smile he whispered. "Thank you for staying. I thought you would head back to your master for sure." Solvane looked back towards his new companion. Martin, who was walking slowly, had just reached him. His eyes were turned towards the ground and now he looked even more miserable than before. As Solvane studied him he felt his heart grow heavy. 'Is this pity?' he wondered. Sighing in defeat Solvane shrugged off his long leather coat and draped it over Martin's shoulders.

"No… I can't take this. You will get soaked as well." Said Martin as he pulled the coat off him but Solvane shook his head.

"Thank you for your concern but I will be fine. You need it more than I do," Solvane stated, refusing to accept the coat back. Letting out a small sigh Martin humored Solvane and put the coat on. Solvane gave him a small smile. "Good now get on the horse. You look like you will collapse any second."

Solvane helped the wary prince mount the horse and soon they were heading down the road. They didn't get too far when Solvane heard Martin say in a soft whisper. "Thank you."

Solvane looked up at him and smiled. "Don't worry about it. Just get some rest. I promise to wake you when we get there." Nodding Martin closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

A ways down the road Solvane glanced up towards the cloudy sky. It had stopped raining but in the distance he could hear the sound of thunder. As he observed the sky he concluded that it was impossible to figure out what time it was but if he had to make a guess it was late in the evening. Tearing his eyes away from the sky he glanced at the form sleeping on the horse. Solvane was surprised that he could remain in the saddle while sleeping but didn't know how long it would be till he would fall off. He glanced up at the sky again then back to Martin. It was getting late. Solvane let out a sigh and tugged gently on the horse's reigns pulling it off the road and into the woods. He walked until the road was out of site and picked a stop to make camp. He untied a blanket, which was attached to the saddle, and laid it out on a flat surface under a tree. Once a comfortable sleeping area was laid out, Solvane pulled Martin off the horse and into his arms. He laid Martin down, placed his coat over him, and sat down next to him, keeping watch.

About an hour later the sky was pitch black and Solvane had started a small fire. Sword at the ready he scanned the surrounding area looking for enemies. His golden eyes stared unblinking into the darkness and wasn't startled when his eyes became locked with another's. A pair of glowing eyes peaked out at him from the darkness. Gripping the hilt of his sword he stood up and stared the creature down. Curiously it moved forward into the light of the fire. It was a mountain lion. Solvane stared it down as he moved between it and Martin. The lion growled at him showing its teeth. After moments of glaring each other down the lion turn away and slunk back into the woods. Solvane watched her go and quietly moved back to Martins side.

Just as Solvane sat back down Martin stirred. He woke up and glanced around. "When did we stop?" He asked.

"About an hour ago, maybe an hour and a half," Solvane answered as he stood up once more. He headed over to his steed and removed some food from the bags. Martin watched Solvane as he returned with some fruit and bread. He took what Solvane offered him but didn't eat right away. "You need to eat, Martin."

"I'm sorry, but I do not have much of an appetite... after everything." Martin replied in a soft voice.

Solvane studied Martin for a moment before moving to tend to the fire. "Eat or at least try. I have no clue how long you were locked in the chapel but I doubt you had much food in there, plus you seem like the type of guy to put other before himself," Solvane gave him a small smile. "Just try to eat something. You maybe hungry and you just dont know it," Martin nodded and took a small bite of the loaf. It wasn't long before all of his food was gone. Grinning Solvane walked back to the horse and pulled a bottle of wine out of the bags along with a clay cup. He poured Martin a glass and handed it to him. "Now that you're awake we should be on our way again. The main reason we stopped was because I was worried that you would fall off the horse but now that you're awake we can continue moving." Once Martin was done he packed up the camp and put out the fire.

"What about you?" Martin asked.

"What about me?" Solvane countered.

"Have you eaten yet? Have you even slept?" Martin gave Solvane a concerned look.

"Nope," Martin opened his mouth to say something but Solvane cut him off. "I will eat and take a nap when we get there, I promise. Right now I need to keep my eyes peeled and stay awake for any threats. Now," Solvane patted the saddle of the horse. "Let's be on our way." Letting out a sigh Martin mounted the horse and they made their way back towards the road.

The sun was just about to rise when Solvane spotted Weynon Priory. "There it is, Martin, Weynon Priory. Here at last." As they got closer Solvane started to feel uneasy. The place was silent and to still. 'Maybe they are in the chapel, maybe nothing is wrong… maybe they have been attacked.' he pondered. A scream tore through the air and confirmed the later. He looked towards the Priory House and saw a Mythic Dawn member, dress in their familiar armor, chasing down the shepherd, Eronor

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire, eh?" Solvane turned to see Martin dismounting and pulling out a dagger he had hidden in his robes.

Solvane chuckled and drew his blade. "I guess so."

Charging forward they quickly struck down the distracted assassin. Before they even had a chance to ask Eronor if he was okay the dark elf ran up to them in a panic. "Help! You must help! They're killing everyone at Weynon Priory!"

"Okay, J\just slow down and tell me what happened. Where is Jauffre?" Solvane asked calmly.

"I don't know! I think they're right behind me! Prior Maborel is dead! I was in the sheepfold when they attacked. I heard the Prior talking to someone. Looked around the corner to see who it was. They looked like travellers, ordinary. Suddenly weapons appeared in their hands and they cut the Prior down before he could move! They saw me watching and I ran. As for Jauffre… I don't know. In the Chapel praying, I think. You must help us!" He spoke quickly and frantically. Solvane nodded in understanding and headed to the chapel without another word.

Kicking down the chapel doors Solvane saw that Jaffre was out numbered two to one. Jauffre shouted something at him but he couldn't hear it. He lunged at the assassin on the left and engaged her in combat. The assassin moved elegantly as if dancing but Solvane fought with swiftness and accuracy and struck her down the moment an opening presented its-self. Solvane glance over at Jauffre to see him strike down the other assassin. Looking at Solvane with relief he walked over to great him. "You're back. Thank Talos! They attacked without warning. I was praying in the Chapel when I heard Prior Maborel shout. I had just time to arm myself. The Amulet of Kings! I fear that was the target of this attack. I kept it in a secret room in Weynon House. We need to go see if it is safe." With haste they quickly made their way over to the Priory House. The inside was a mess. Tables tipped over, drawers pulled out, cabinet doors practically ripped off their hinges, the doors to what Solvane thought was a wardrobe, were wide open revealing a secret room. Jauffre rushed inside and immediately opened a secret compartment in a desk that lay inside. They've taken it! The Amulet of Kings is gone! The enemy has defeated us at every turn!"

"Not every turn. Martin is safe." Solvane reassured as he gestured over his shoulder at Martin.

Jauffre sighed with relief when he spotted Martin "So it has not all gone against us. Thank Talos for that! We gained Uriel's heir, and lost the Amulet of Kings," His expression turned serious and turned back to Solvane. "Martin cannot stay here. We have driven them off, but they will be back once they learn of Martin's survival, which they will."

"Alright," Said Solvane slowly. "But where would he be safe?"

"Nowhere is truly safe against the power arrayed against us, but we must play for time, at least..," He paused for a moment in thought. "Cloud Ruler Temple, I think, the hidden fortress of the Blades, in the mountains near Bruma. A few men can hold it against an army. We should leave at once." He said as he hurried out the door grabbing Martin along the way and dragging him along. Martin casted Solvane a confused and worried look but Solvane smiled at him comfortingly.

As they made their way outside and to the stables Solvane glanced over and saw the horse that he stole slowly making its way down the road and out of site. He smiled at it then turned to Jauffre. "I seem to be missing my horse. Is there one I could borrow from here?"

Jauffre nodded. "You can use Prior Maborel's horse. I don't think he will be needing it anymore." He said somberly at the thought of his dead friend.

Solvane made his way over to the painted horse and mounted it. "Lead the way Jauffre." Jauffre nodded and they made their way towards Cloud Ruler Temple.

Cold: That was the only thing that was on Solvane's mind right now. Not the Amulet of Kings, not Martin, not the Mythic Dawn, not the end of the world, but the cold and the snow. He glared at the snow that covered the world around them as they made their way up to Cloud Ruler Temple. Solvane always tried to avoid venturing up north due to his dislike of the cold. He always wondered how the people of Bruma could stand it. Solvane's gazed turned up towards the Temple. It was built with Akaviri architecture and sat on a tall impenetrable stone platform which was also the walls of the fortress. Solvane studied the large gate as they drew near. The dismounted in front of the gate and were immediately greeted by one of the blades.

"Sir, you have returned," Spotting Martin he looked at Jauffre with eyes full of hope and asked. "Is this him?"

Jauffre smiled at the Blade. "Yes, Cyrus, this is Martin, the Emperor's son."

Cyrus Nodded and turned to Martin, standing at attention. "My lord! Welcome to Cloud Ruler Temple! We have not had the honor of an Emperor's visit in many years!"

Martin was caught off guard but quickly recovered. "Ah, well, thank you! The honor is mine."

"Come. Your Blades are waiting to greet you." Jauffre said as he hurried Martin into the temple. Solvane, who went unnoticed or ignored, didn't mind the lack of attention and instead followed them inside like a shadow.

When they reached the top of the steps Solvane saw that all the Blades that were present in the fortress were standing in two parallel lines, awaiting their emperor. Jauffre guided Marten to the base of the steps leading into the building. Solvane quietly made his way past the Blades and stood behind them and out of site. Jauffre turned to face the Blades and announced. "Blades! Dark times are upon us. The Emperor and his sons were slain on our watch. The Empire is in chaos. But there is yet hope. Here is Martin Septim, true son of Uriel Septim!"

The Blades drew their katanas and thrusted them into the air chanting. "Hail, Dragon Born! Hail, Martin Septim! Hail!"

Once they finished Jauffre turned to Martin. "Your Highness, the Blades are at your command. You will be safe here until you can take up your throne."

Martin looked nervous for a moment then turned towards the Blades and spoke. "Jauffre. All of yo, I know you all expect me to be Emperor. I'll do my best, but this is all new to me. I'm not used to giving speeches. But I wanted you to know that I appreciate your welcome here. I hope I prove myself worthy of your loyalty in the coming days. That's it. Thank you."

Once Martin was finished Jauffre gave him a comforting smile. "Well, then. Thank you, Martin. We'd all best get back to our duties, eh, Captain?" He question. At this the Blades dispersed and returned to their duties.

Solvane stood there through the whole experience with his arms crossed over his chest. 'I could just leave him' the thought entered his mind. 'He's in great hands. He is safe here. I could just walk away and go my own way.' As the thoughts swam through his mind he started growing sick and disappointed with him-self. He let out a sigh and stared up at the sky in defeat. 'What's wrong with me these days?' he wondered. Suddenly the sound of footsteps distracted him. Looking away from the sky he saw that the Blades were returning to their duties and Martin was approaching him.

Martin gave him a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Not much of a speech, was it? Didn't seem to bother them, though. The Blades saluting me and hailing me as Martin Septim... I don't mean to sound ungrateful. I know I would be dead by now if it weren't for you. Thank you. But everyone expects me to suddenly know what to do, how to behave. They want an Emperor to tell them what to do. And I haven't the faintest idea..."

Solvane patted Martin on the shoulder. "Don't worry. This is a lot to take in, I can understand that. I don't expect you to magically become Emperor or anything. Right now we should focus on the amulet, I suppose."

"Of course, The Amulet of Kings, so we... I... can take it to the Temple of the One and light the Dragonfires, and stop the Oblivion invasion."

"And then you will be Emperor." Solvane reminded him.

"The Emperor... that's an idea that will take some getting used to. In any case, we need the Amulet first. Maybe Jauffre will know where to start. But first you promised me that you would eat and rest when we were safe." Said Martin, he put his hands on his hips and gave Solvane a serious stare.

Solvane put his hands up in defeat but then smirked at him. "I will if you do." Martin smiled again but this time it reached his eyes. Agreeing he followed Solvane inside and out of the cold.

It was dark, pitch black with no moon out to cast its dim light on the forest. The mountain lion prowled silently through the bushed and made its way towards a clearing at the base of a mountain. A mountain stream trickled down from its steep slopes and fell into a pond. Sitting on a rock was a figure of a man. He sat still staring at the water. A deer slowly made its way towards the pond to drink from it. The deer didn't see the stranger as a threat and moved close to him to drink from a less rocky part of the pond. The man sat there for a moment, allowing the deer to drink blissfully, before lashing out with his bare hands and tearing the deer's throat out with unnatural strength. The deer fell into the water coloring it red with its blood. The mountain lion drew closer and the man, hearing the lion's quiet steps, looked up at it and smiled.

"Good evening, fellow hunter," He greeted with a smooth voice. "Do you bring news of my prey?" The lion growled and went over to him and stared him in the eyes. The man placed his hand on the lions head petting it. Then he smiled. "I see. So you do have news," The lion nodded. Power then surged from the man's hand and seeped into the lion. After a moment he removed his hand. "I see. I should have expected the Mythic Dawn to be fooled so easily. They are not hunters like you and I. But for him to be protecting someone…. That is not like him. He has always done what he wills; never helping unless it helps him, never protecting anyone thinking that it would be a waste of his time… something is wrong. I should report to Father immediately before I continue the hunt," The man then smiled at his patient friend and gestured to the dead deer. "I am sorry, my friend. I talk too much. Here, eat till you're full and if you need more I would gladly hunt for you." The lion was pleased and walked over to the dead deer and feasted, leaving the man alone to his thoughts.


	7. Sixth Gate: All was dark

AN:Hello everyone. Hope you're all well today! Please remember to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Elder scrolls.

* * *

"Good morning, Jauffre." Solvane called. They were in the Great Hall, which was empty except for one other Blade. The others were either sleeping or patrolling the walls.

"Hail, Solvane. I trust that you slept well," He asked as he poured himself a drink. Solvane nodded and sat down opposite of him. As he sat down Jauffre offered him a plate of food, which he turned down. "Are you sure? You need to keep up your strength, especially with the daedra threat."

"I would like to talk to you about the Amulet of Kings, first. We obviously need it so how will we find it?" Solvane asked, ignoring the plate of fruit and meat that was placed in front of him.

"You're right. We must try to recover the Amulet before the enemy takes it out of our reach. You should go back to the Imperial City. Baurus may have learned something about the assassins. You'll find Baurus at Luther Broad's Boarding House in the Elven Gardens district of the Imperial City," Solvane nodded and stood up to leave when Jauffre stopped him. "There is also another matter I wish to discuss with you before you leave," Solvane gave him a confused look and sat back down. "You have proven yourself a loyal servant of the Empire, as worthy as any of the Blades to stand by Martin's side during this crisis. As the Grandmaster of the Blades, I would be honored to accept you into our order. Will you join us?"

Solvane was caught off guard by the offer and sat there in silence for a moment before answering. "I… I would have to give it some thought."

"Very well, many serve the Empire in their own way, but we would be honored to have you, if you decide to join us." With that they sat in silence. Giving in to the food in front of him, Solvane ate as well.

Finishing his food Solvane gave Jauffre a small smile. "I will grab some supplies before I head out. When we find anything important I will report to you first before acting on it."

Muttering off a list of materials under his breath he made his way through the temple. He had almost everything he needed; Food, water, materials to repair his armor, extra weapons, he was making his through the west wing with an extra bedroll tucked under his arm when he stopped outside of Martin's room. 'No harm in checking' he thought as he made his way towards the door.

He slipped open the door and peaked inside. The room was very comfortable with well-made furniture, a thick red embroidered carpet, and a bed with the softest white cloth in Tamriel. Solvane stared at it feeling a bit envious but the feeling soon passed.

"Are you leaving?" A voice asked from inside the room. Solvane took a couple more steps inside as saw Martin inside, sitting on a chair in a corner and reading a book.

"I thought you would still be asleep, with everything that has happened." Solvane smiled as he approached Martin.

"It's a habit I suppose. I use to wake up early every morning to pray." Martin gave him an exhausted smile and placed his book aside. He looked exhausted, miserable even.

"Martin…"

"My head is still spinning from everything that has happened. I'll need some time to adjust," He stated quickly. Solvane nodded in understanding. Gesturing towards the bedroll underneath Solvane's arm he asked again. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes," Solvane replied. "I am to meet a Blade, Baurus, he was there with me when the Emperor died. Jauffre told me to meet him in the Imperial City and ask him about the assassins. He's been looking into them and we hope that he has found something about the amulet or maybe something about the cult's location."

"I see. How long do you think you will be gone?" Martin asked.

"I'm not sure. It depends on how long it takes to find what we need. Worried about me?" Solvane joked.

Martin gave him a serious look. "Yes. You're my friend. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Solvane stood there for a moment before replaying. "Don't worry about me. I will return if we find anything. What about you? Will you be okay while I'm gone?"

"Don't worry about me. I know I'm in good hands here. I shall wait for your return." He picked up his book and opened it to where he left off.

"Till then." Solvane smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

Martin nodded. "Farewell, my friend."

The Imperial City was busy as always but everyone was tense and nervous even as they went about their daily business. 'News of Kvatch must have reached the city.' Solvane observed as he watched the citizens gossip. As he made his way down the foggy street he saw that some of the civilians were carrying weapons even when it was obvious that they were not warriors of any kind. Solvane wandered around for a bit until finally he found the place, Luther Broad's Boarding House. Making his way inside he saw a familiar face, Baurus was sitting at the bar in civilian clothes.

Solvane went over to him but before he could say anything Baurus spoke first. "Sit down. Don't say anything. Just do as I say," Solvane complied. "Listen, I'm going to get up in a minute and walk out of here. That guy in the corner behind me will follow me. You follow him." Solvane nodded. Baurus finished his drink in one swoop and headed downstairs. Solvane waited and sure enough a man with black hair got up and followed Baurus. He counted to three then slowly and quietly made his way into the basement after the stalker. Solvane slowly crept down the stairs watching the man's back. Once the man thought that he and Baurus was alone he revealed his true nature and attacked him. Solvane ran forward to stop the man only to find that his help wasn't needed. The assassin was already cut down.

"Search his body. I'll keep an eye out in case any of his friends are nearby," Baurus ordered. Kneeling down Solvane searched the pockets of the assassin. Tucked away in his vest was a book with a dark purple cover. Solvane stood up and showed it to Baurus. "Good work. I am glad to see you, by the way. You just caught me at a bad time."

"It's good to see you, too. Have you learned anything?"

"The assassins who killed the Emperor were part of a daedric cult known as the Mythic Dawn," He said in a bitter voice. "Apparently they worship the Daedra Lord Mehrunes Dagon. I've been tracking their agents in the Imperial City. I guess they noticed."

"Well then I have some good and bad news. The Enemy has the amulet."

"What," He looked at Solvane in shock. "They took it from Jauffre? Things are worse than I had thought."

"Yes, but I found Uriel's heir, Martin Septim, and he is safe in Cloud Ruler Temple."

"Thank Talos he lives," He exclaimed. Solvane jumped a bit startled by the sudden outburst. "Martin Septim, you say... We will restore him to the throne! It is the sworn duty of all Blades!"

"Well first we need to figure out our next move." Solvane looked at the book in his hand and started flipping through its pages.

"There's a scholar at the Arcane University. Tar-Meena's her name: Supposed to be an expert on daedric cults. Why don't you take that book to her, see what she makes of it. I'll keep running down leads on the Mythic Dawn network. If you learn anything, you can find me at Luther Broad's. May Talos guide you."

"Right, see you soon Baurus." With that they parted ways.

Though not as impressive at the palace the Arcane University was still a beautiful place and was kept lit by purple flames. Ignoring the stares the battlemage guards were giving him he headed inside. The room was a decent size, though Solvane thought it looked bigger on the outside. It was well made and was decorated with emerald tapestries and rugs. Reading a book quietly by herself was an argonian, wearing the familiar blue robes that many of the mages wore.

"Are you Tar-Meena?" He asked.

"Ah. You must be the one I got the message about. How can I help you?" She asked as she closed her book and set it aside.

"Know anything about the Mythic Dawn?" Solvane sat down next to her.

"You know of them," her eyes widened a bit in surprise. "One of the most secretive of all daedric cults: Not much is known about them. They follow the teachings of Mankar Camoran, whom they call the Master: A shadowy figure in his own right."

"Well, I have obtained one of their books." He pulled out the book and showed it to her.

"Ah, yes, 'Commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes', wonderful! You have a scholarly interest in deadric cults yes?" She asked.

"Not exactly. I need to find them." He paused for a moment thinking about how to explain it to her.

"Find them, eh? I won't poke my nose any further," She looked at him in understanding. "Official business and all that. I'm used to working with the Blades, don't worry, say no more," from the way she talked it seemed that she didn't want to know anymore. "In any case, finding them won't be easy. I've studied Mankar Camoran's writings a bit myself, at least those that I could find. It is clear that from the text that Mankar Camoran's 'Commentaries' come in four volumes, but I've only ever seen the first two. I believe that his writings contain hidden clues to the location of the Mythic dawn's secret shrine to Mehrunes Dagon. Those who have unlocked the hidden path have proven themselves worthy to join the ranks of the Mythic Dawn cult. Finding the shrine is the first test. If you want to find them you need all four volumes of the 'Commentaries'.

"Okay… Where can I find the other three?" He asked.

"Here, you can have the library's copy of volume two," Solvane raised an eyebrow as she pulled a book from a large bag at her feet and handed it to him. "Treat it gently, if you please. As I said, I've never even seen the third and fourth volumes. You should try First Edition, over in the Market District. Phintias, the proprietor, cater to specialist collectors. He may have an idea of where to locate those books."

Solvane nodded. "Alright, I'll go see him then and asked if he has sold any copies. Thank you for your help."

"It was my-," Suddenly she was interrupted by a battlemage who appeared next to them.

"Mage," He addressed Tar-Meena but glared at Solvane. "Is everything alright here?" he asked.

Tar-Meena nodded. "Yes everything is fine." The guard nodded and walked away.

Solvane stared and the guard and once he was out of site he turned to Tar-Meena and asked. "What was that about?"

"He probably just thought that you were threatening me or something along those lines." She answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

Solvane stared at her confused. "What do you mean? Why would he think that?"

She gave him a skeptical look. "Well you don't look like the usual visitors that we get here at the Academy," When Solvane continued his stare she explained. "Your hair is a shaggy mess, your armor is worn and trashed, and you're covered in dried blood. Usually they would just watch you closely but with everything that has happened the guards will be quick to judge. "

Solvane scowled. "Thank you for explaining that to me nicely."

"You're welcome. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to clean up a bit so that you look less suspicious." She suggested.

Solvane rolled his eyes. "I'll keep that in mind." With that he got up and quickly made his way out of the Academy.

Solvane stood in the alley way of the city looked over the clothes that he held in his hand. It was a finely made black and burgundy outfit. He turned and smiled to the man tied up in the corner, who was wearing only his underwear. "Thank you for offering me your clothes," The man choked against his gag. "I promise that I will take very good care of them." Solvane grinned at him as the man glared at him and struggled against his bonds. He quickly slipped out of his armor and into the clothes then placing his armor in a bag he made his way to the nearest armor to have it repaired.

It would take a bit for his armor to be repaired but Solvane didn't mind. He took the time to clean himself up and cut his hair. He trimmed it up so that it stopped just above his jaw and parted it to the right. 'Hmm… I never realized how wavy my hair is,' he smiled to himself. 'I suppose it has been a while sense I cleaned up.'

Solvane eventually found the First Edition through the fog and made his way inside. The store with full of shelves, no surprise there, but was tidy at the same time. He looked over to the desk and saw a middle aged redguard with slicked back hair watching him.

Solvane smiled as he approached him. "Good evening."

"Evening, I'm Phintias, proprietor of the First Edition. Is there anything I can help you with?" he responded. His tone gave Solvane the impression that he only wants to talk business and nothing more.

"Yes, do you have anything about the Mysterium Xares?" he asked.

"You must be referring to Mankar Camoran's 'Commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes ', a common mistake. It comes in four volumes. The first two are rare, but you may run across them from time to time. The third and fourth are impossible to find." He stated.

"Well I need volumes three and four. Have any idea on where I could get them?" Solvane questioned as he leaned against the counter.

"I happen to have a copy of volume three on hand, but I'm afraid it is a… special order. Already paid for by another customer, sorry," Solvane scowled at him. "Gwinas would be terribly disappointed if it was gone when he came to pick it up. He came all the way from Valenwood after all," Phintias gave Solvane a fake businessman smile and said in a sarcastic voice. "So sorry I can't help you."

Solvane glared at the man. The tone the man took made Solvane want to punch him… or rip out his throat. Solvane leaned closer and put on a fake smile but his eyes remained cold. "I _really_ need that book, Phintias, and you will give it to me." He commanded.

"I don't think you heard me clearly. I…I…," He slowly grew quiet as Solvane stared at him. A ring of green light appeared around his irises. He stood there returning Solvane's stare for a moment before smiling at him. "Of course you can have it. I will explain everything to Gwinas. I'll just get that for you now."

Solvane smiled at him. "Thank you." Phintias went into the back and soon returned with volume three. Taking it and saying Farwell Solvane left the store. He went down the street and to the intersection. When he took a right he saw a wood elf, a young man with a girly face, wearing red silk robes.

Solvane studied him for a moment before walking up to him and asking. "Are you Gwinas?"

The elf turned to him and looked him up and down before smiling. "Yes," he replied. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Nope, but I have your book." Solvane smiled as he waved the book in his face. He then grabbed the man's arm and dragged him into a nearby alley way.

"Have you been following me," He was outraged and started to make demands. If he tried to struggle against Solvane's grip it went unnoticed by the taller man. Once there were in the alley way Solvane forced him into a corner. "Leave me alone and that book is mine so return it at once!"

Solvane stared him in the eyes. He stretched out his arm and put his hand on the wal by Gwinas's head successfully blocking his only escape route. "No. Now tell me about the Mythic Dawn cult. What do you know about it?"

Gwinas was caught off guard by the question and stumbled over his words. "Mythic dawn? Are you… I mean, I don't know what you're talking about! I don't know anything about any cult!"

Solvane laughed a bit and shook his head. "You in way over your head, kid."

"KID?! I can assure you that I am a lot older than I look!" he gasped at Solvane, outraged at being called a kid.

"And I am a lot older than I look, _a lot_ older. As I said, you're in way over your head. You obviously have no clue what you're getting into." Solvane stated with an amused smile.

"I beg your pardon," The small man glared at Solvane and crossed his arms. "Now, you presume to tell me about daedric cults? I'll have you know that I've visited the Shrine of Sheogorath during the Festival of the Mad! I've spoken with Hermaeus Mora beneath the full moons! I've-."

"I've helped killed the Emperor? Well, assuming you are a member of the Mythic Dawn." Solvane finished for him.

"What," Gwinas started to panic. "They were the ones? Y-you have to believe me! I truly had no idea. I mean, I knew they were a daedric cult. Mankar Camoran's views on Mehrunes Dagon are fascinating, revolutionary even… but to murder the Emperor… Mara preserve us."

"Solvane nodded. "So… I will take this book with me. It's better if you're not involved with it at all."

"Yes, of course! I don't want anyone to think I had anything to do with their insane plots." He quickly agreed.

"Any clue where I can get the fourth book?"

"You can only get the fourth volume directly from a member of the Mythic Dawn. I had set up a meeting with the Sponsor, as he called himself. Here, take this note they gave me. It tells you where to go. I don't want anything else to do with the Mythic Dawn." He hastily dug through his robes and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

Solvane took it from him and slipped it into his pocket. He then leaned towards the elf and put his finger up to his lips in a shushing motion. "Many people don't know about this yet, although I bet some have a hunch. The Council has been trying to keep things quiet in hopes to calm the public. I want you to keep quiet about this as well. No need to spread panic," Solvane smiled at him. "Alright?"

Gwinas nodded and stuttered. "Y-y-yes, of course." With that Solvane backed off and left to meet Baurus.

Entering Luther Board's, Solvane immediately spotted Baurus sitting at the bar. "Hello, Baurus."Solvane greeted.

Baurus turned at stared at Solvane for a moment before realizing who it was. "Solvane? I see you cleaned up."

"Yes. The guards at the Academy were suspicious of me. They thought I was there to threaten the mages. So I decided to clean up a bit and have my armor repaired so that it's go as new," Solvane explained. "On a different note I have good news." Solvane pulled the note out of his pocket and handed it to Baurus.

Reading the note Baurus looked at Solvane and grinned. "This is just might be the break we've been looking for! Great work! We need to get that fourth book, then, If Tar-Meena is right we can use the books to locate the Mythic Dawn's hidden Shrine," Baurus glanced at Solvane's clothes before asking. "Are you sure you want to confront them without any armor?"

Solvane nodded. "Yes I'm sure. I'm not wounded that easily."

"If you insist. Let's go. I know that part of the sewers well." Heading out Baurus led Solvane to an entry way to the sewers and made their way down into the dark tunnels beneath the city."

"So you know these sewers well?" Solvane asked as they made their way through the shallow water.

"Yes. The sewers were not only used for escape routes but also a way to sneak round the city undetected. There are creatures down here, such as mudcrabs, rats, and goblins, so civilians usually stay away," Baurus went up some stairs and walked over to a chest. He dug around in it for a bit then pulled out a torch. He held it out to Solvane with a smile on his face. "Carry this torch and stick close."

Solvane returned his smile and laughed a bit. "Of course, the torch, like always." The continued in silence for a while until Baurus spoke up again.

"I heard from Jauffre that you haven't joined our ranks yet." He commented casually.

Solvane sighed inwardly. "Yes. I just don't think that it's for me."

"Nonsense," the sudden response caught Solvane off guard. "After all you've done you deserve to join the Blades. You have already done much for the Empire and its people."

"Well I…"Baurus turned to Solvane and gave him a determined stare.

"You say that it's not for you but if you didn't want to serve the Emprire, if you didn't care about Martins safety, you wouldn't be here. You would have left already." Baurus looked at Solvane waiting for an answer.

Solvane stood there quiet for a moment before asking. "How much further?"

Baurus sighed and gestured to a gate just a few feet away. "It's right through here," they walked past the gate and into an open chamber. There was a wooden door and beyond it was the Sponsor. To the left was a set of stairs leading up towards another door. "Alright, the room with the table is just through this door. I always wondered who put it there. I happen to know that if you go up the stairs there, you can get a vantage point on the meeting room. I think that I'd better be the one to handle the meeting. You'll be my back-up. Keep watch from above in case of trouble."

Solvane nodded. "Alright, I'll cover you."

"Good," Baurus expression became serious. "Remember, we must not leave here without the book. It's our best chance of finding the amulet. I may not survive this, but if I don't you must. You must recover the book and find the Amulet of Kings"

Solvane gave Baurus a confidant smile. "Don't worry. I never fail."

Baurus returned his smile. "Then I'm lucky you're here to save my skin," He started moving towards the door. "Come on, let's do this." Solvane nodded and made his way up the stairs. After going through the door he saw that the vantage point was a skinny bridge, without any railings, that lead to another room. Solvane crouched down and snuck over to the edge. He saw Baurus sit down and soon after a man dressed in a red cloak came out to greet him.

"So you want to become one of the chosen of Mehrunes Dagon," he spoke as he paced around Baurus. "The path of Dawn is difficult but the rewards are great," Solvane heard a noise coming from across the bridge. Three Mythic Dawn members were making their way towards him. He quickly moved to the other side of the bridge and quietly slid over the edge. He softly dropped to the ground without alerting them. "I have the book you seek. With it and the Master's three other ones, you will possess the keys to enlightenment," Solvane quietly made his way around the pillar in an effort to get closer without getting caught. "But do you have the wit and strength to use the key that has been given? If so I will see you next at Dagon's Shrine. Yes, I think you may," Solvane peeked around the corner and saw the man facing Baurus with a small smile on his face but that smile was slowly replaced by a frown. "Wait… I've seen you before! You're the Blade Brother Astav has been tailing!" light spun around the Sponser as he armed himself and Solvane heard the others do the same above. Baurus and him leaped up and drew their blades. The members of the Mythic Dawn lung at them ready to kill. They were skilled and Solvane found himself on the defensive. The moment an opening presented its-self he killed the first one. Over the sound of clashing with opponent he heard Baurus fighting close by. He killed the next member as quickly as possible.

Solvane turned and saw the Sponsor behind Baurus, ready to plunge his blade into the Blade's back. Baurus killed the other member but wouldn't have time to block the Sponsor's blow. Solvane lept forward between Baurus and the attacker, and held his blade up to block the Sponsor's sword. Solvane's eyes widened in surprise as the Sponsor's sword cut through his steel blade. He could feel the cold metal sink into his chest and pierce his heart. Then all was dark.


	8. Seventh Gate: Just what I need

AN:Sorry guys this is a short chapter. There are some... moments in this chapter. so yeah Warning you about sexual content that is present in this chapter. Have fun. :D_  
_

Dislcaimer: I do not own Elder Scrolls.

* * *

_Daedra never die. We are reborn_

_The chanting repeated its-self over and over in the darkness. Only when Solvane felt life returning to him did it fall silent._

Solvane stirred awake. His vision was out of focus but he glanced around anyways to see if he can find anything. He could barely make out the nearby bodies of the dead Mythic Dawn agents. Baurus was nowhere to be found. Solvane tried to get up but felt a pain shoot through his chest. Looking down he saw his clothes covered a blood and a whole going straight through him. He looked at his shaking hands and noticed how pale his skin was. 'I must have lost a lot of blood'

He shakily stood up and immediately felt faint. Exhausted he looked around for an exit so that he could leave and heal up his wound. "Solvane?! By Talos, you're alive?!" shouted a voice. Solvane turned around and saw the blurry outline Baurus running down the stairs towards him.

"Yes," Solvane tried to move forward but stumbled. Baurus reached out and caught him before he hit the ground. "I'm fine."

"Fine?! You have a hole in your heart!" he exclaimed.

"I-it missed." Solvane lied.

"The divines themselves must have protected you." Baurus looked down at Solvane's wound and moved to inspect it but Solvane waved him off.

"Divines… right," Solvane slowly made his way over to the chair and sat down in it. "Did you grab the book?"

"Yes, I looked around the place for any other clues but found nothing," Baurus answered but it didn't distract him from Solvane's wounds. "We need to get you to a healer at once."

Baurus moved forward to help Solvane up but Solvane refused. "No, no, I don't need a healer right now. I just need to rest."

"I disagree. We need to get you to a healer! That's a serious wound." He scowled in disapproval at Solvane's stubbornness.

"Fine, I will find myself a healer after that I will figure out the secret these books hold. Deal?" Solvane asked. He let out an exhausted sigh.

Seeing that Solvane will not be swayed Baurus gave in to his terms. "Alright, I trust you. Now that you have all four books I suppose you could handle things from here. You will report back before you head to that hidden shrine, correct," Solvane nodded. "Then I'm going to Cloud Ruler Temple. My place is at Martin's side… and so is yours." Before Solvane could reply Baurus left.

It was dark when Solvane emerged from the sewers. Slinking threw the dark foggy streets Solvane thought about what his next move would be. 'Baurus is right. I need to heal this before it kills me again, but I can't go to a healer. Then I would have to try to explain why I have a hole through my heart.' He already tried to clean himself up as much as he could to try to avoid suspicion. He found a change of clothes, though they were not as nice as his now ruined outfit.

Suddenly a voice from the shadows called out to him. "Good evening, darling," It was a women wearing a dark red dress with a low collar that showed off a lot of cleavage and with a slit up on the left side that went all the way up to her waist. "Are you feeling lonely," She asked as she moved closer to him, swaying her hips a seductive matter. The woman was pretty with an hourglass figure, fair skin, and wavy brown hair. "Oh, dear,' She put on a mask of fake concern as she got closer. "You look pale and exhausted. Did something bad happen to you, Handsome?"

Solvane smirked at her. 'A thousand years and prostitution hasn't changed.' "Yes." he answered. His smirk turned into a charming smile. 'This is just what I need' He thought.

"Well," She moved closer to him and ran her hand gently down his arm. "If you wish I could help you forget it."

"I would like that." She hooked her arm around his and led him through the city. They didn't have to go too far. She stopped at, what Solvane thought, was an abandoned house and led him inside. It was well kept and was decorated with many flowers and red cloth.

The woman guided him up the stairs and to a bed room. "Don't worry," She said with a playful smile. "I don't bite… much." She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer for a kiss. Solvane wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He let his hand slide down and gave her ass a light squeeze. When she gasped at the groping he slipped his tongue inside her mouth intertwined it with hers.

She took a step back and forced him towards the bed. Solvane pushed her down on the bed, pinning her. He began to kiss her neck and leave marks on her collar bone. As they kissed again she shifted her shoulders so that the straps of her dress would slide off. Smirking, Solvane gave the dress a tug and pulled it down enough to reveal her breasts. With his free hand he started fondling her breasts. She ran her hands down his torso and stopped on his crotch. "Mm, excited, big boy?" She teased as she felt up his length through his pants.

He chuckled into the crook of her neck. "Indeed I am," he said in a lustful whisper. "That's why it's a shame."

She moaned and started working on undoing his pants. "What's a shame?" she asked, not really caring if he answers or not.

"It's a shame that I have to kill you." She didn't even get a change to reply before Solvane sunk his teeth into her neck. Blood poured from the wound as he bit deeply enough to puncture the jugular. For a moment she tried to struggle only to find that it was useless. To Solvane her attempts to free herself were nothing. Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to scream but no noise came out. Soon her struggles stopped as she got weaker from blood loss. Solvane kept on drinking from her till she was dry.

Getting up off the bed, Solvane looked down at the dead body. "Shame, I like brunettes." He sighed and stood there for a moment pitying the woman but soon the feeling passed. He held up his shirt to inspect the wound. It was mostly closed but it was still there. He frowned at it. 'I guess with my current state just drinking blood won't be enough to heal a wound this severe.' Solvane took a moment to clean the blood off his face before heading out, leaving the body of the woman to rot away on the bed.

It was late in the morning when Solvane left the Academy. Tar-Meena copied down the books and decided to review them to find discover their secret. Entering the Green Emperor Way Solvane wandered around the grave yard. Soon he found a shady spot by a tome and made himself comfortable. He laid there for a moment, enjoying the silence and admired the palace, before laying out all four books and flipping through them.

After about two hours of nothing Solvane let out an irritated sigh. "I must be missing something. I bet it's looking at me straight in the face and I'm just not realizing it." He muttered angrily as he flipped through the first book. Solvane skimmed through each paragraph when it suddenly came to him. "G-R-E-E-N-E-M-P-E-R-O-R," he read the first letter of each paragraph. "Green Emperor, as in Green Emperor way," Solvane smacked his forehead in realization. 'This could be cracked by a three-year old.' He thought to himself. 'But I didn't even notice it for two hours!' he quickly flipped through the other three books and finished decoding the rest. "Green Emperor way, where tower touches, Midday sun. Where? Here?" He looked at the ground as saw the shadow of the palace stretched out next to him. Solvane looked up above his head to see that glowing red markings appeared on the tomb. Standing up he saw that they symbol for the Mythic Dawn appeared on the tomb along with a map. "Well that was easy enough." Satisfied with his work he pulled out his map and marked the location down. With that done he packed up his belongings, finally picked up his armor from the armorer, and then headed out towards Cloud Ruler Temple.

Solvane opened the heavy door of the Temple and forced it closed. The strong wind was determined to hinder him. Once he finally slammed the door closed he made his way up the steps and into the Great Hall. The first thing he noticed was Baurus, dressing in the armor of the blades, was standing behind Martin. The second thing he noticed was he piled of books Martin possessed. He made his way towards the table Martin was sitting at. His presence went unnoticed by Martin until he dropped his bag full of the 'Commentaries' onto the bench across from him.

When he looked up from his book and saw that Solvane had returned, Martin leaped to his feet. "Solvane, you've returned! Are you alright?" He glanced towards Solvane's chest, where the wound was.

Solvane turned to Baurus and frowned. "You told him?'

Baurus nodded. "I had to inform him. I shall admit I don't trust that you actually went to a healer. I'm sure Martin could tend to your wounds, if it's still there."

Solvane scowled at Baurus and was about to defend himself when Martin grabbed his attention. "Solvane, tell me the truth. Did you see a healer?" He asked. Martin stared at Solvane with his icy blue eyes, which made him feel uncomfortable.

"I did… Sort of. I found someone to heal it for me now it's not as bad as it was. I promise you it's nothing to worry about." Solvane assured.

"Yes," Martin rolled his eyes and sighed. "Because getting stabbed in the chest is nothing to worry about. I would still like to check it, just in case."

Solvane sat there as he allowed Martin to heal up the rest of his injury and was soon after forced to go to bed. 'I guess I could report to Jauffre in the morning.' Solvane concluded as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Seriously. When I first played Oblivion I was jumping around Green Emperor Way, waiting for Tar-Meena to figure out the books and completely discovered the glowing map of wonder by accident! After a couple more times playing through the main plot I finally decided to let her talk to me about the Commentaries instead of just jumping to the map. When she told me that the first letter of each paragraph formed a clue my reaction was: "oh... really?" Ever sense then I paid more attention to books and actually took my time to read them. That was about... six year ago. How time flies when you killing Daedra.


End file.
